Revolutionary Plans
by AmericaFTW
Summary: Alfred has an idea that will entertain him for a while. But is it worth the price of losing his country? Slight USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Revolutionary Plans**

**Summary: America was bored and that got him thinking about what could entertain him. He convinces England to reenact the Revolutionary War with him. But with the stakes are as high as they were before. If he loses this time, England gets something very dear to him.**

**Chapter One: Plans.**

America rolled over on the couch, no longer interested in the TV. He grumbled to himself as he sat up and turned it off. He stood and wandered to the kitchen. He leaned into the fridge and grabbed two hot dogs. After he put them in the microwave and nuked them he looked at the calendar, it was exactly April 12th. One week before the war started between him and England. He grinned at his new idea of how to relieve his boredom.

He sat back down onto the couch and stuffed a hotdog into his mouth, he pulled out his phone.

"'Ello?"

"Yo! Dude! I have an epic idea!"

"I can't understand you when your mouth is full! Git!" He swallowed and continued. "So as I was saying, I have an awesome idea! " He could hear England sigh before replying. "What is it this time America? " America grinned. "Come over to my place tomorrow. I want to tell you in person."

"O-oh ok… Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Ok! I'll see ya later dude! Bye!" America hung up and shoved the other hot dog into his mouth, thinking over all the details of his plan.


	2. The Plan

**Revolutionary Ideas**

America was wearing his best suit, the one he wore to formal affairs and world meetings, as England walked into the conference room in the white house. He was nervous, and he looked it. 'Why is that tosser all dressed up?' He was shaking slightly as he sat down across from America. He swallowed and straightened his back putting a resolved look on his face. "What do you want America? It must be a lot for you to go this far." England said as he leaned back into the chair. America grinned. 'Bloody git probably just brought me here for money.' England thought waiting for America's response.

"I have a plan, it's long and difficult to explain. That's why I called you here in person." America said rather calmly despite the excited look on his face. The Brit was thrown off guard by the unusual air around the American. "G-go on."

"Well." He looked at his watch. "It is exactly 6 days before the Revolutionary War officially started by our terms." England checked his own watch (still set to his time zone). He was right he got the time AND the date correct. He looked up at the American stunned. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it." America was enjoying watching England's face flicker between emotions. "You see I want to reenact the war."

"W-what?" England looked shocked, scared, and angry. "You can do that on your own! Why do you need me?"

"Because I want to reenact it completely."

"What do you mean?" England said sinking back into his seat.

"I want everything to be real. The armies, the strategies, everything but the death. We'll use special muskets modified so when the bullets hit you it doesn't puncture anything but clothes."

"Wont you need-"

"I've already got the other country's involved to agree over the phone. You know France. Always looking for a way to kick your ass." Americas grin was pissing England off. He wanted to punch America.

"Why the bloody hell would I want to live the worst moments of my life?" America blinked and was silent for a moment then sighed. "Fine. I didn't want to make this deal, but I guess it would make things more exciting…" He looked down at the table for a moment then back up at England with a determined face. "If you win you get to have my country."


	3. The Whole Thing

**Revolutionary Plans**

**Summary: **America was bored and that got him thinking about what could entertain him. He convinces England to reenact the Revolutionary War with him. But with the stakes are as high as they were before. If he loses this time, England gets something very dear to him.

Chapter 3: The Whole Thing

England looked at him aghast.

"W-what?"

"I said you get to have my country. For a minimum of five years, and only if you win."

"'A minimum'? And what do you get if you win?" England asked sincerely confused by the American.

"Yeah. Until I get bored. And I get to control everything in the UK for five whole weeks if I win. "

"Why only five weeks?" _that's it._England decided. _There's no way I can figure him out in the slightest. _America grinned. "Because that's all the time I need to do what I want." England felt himself start to blush, and tried to convince himself America hadn't meant anything perverted. Once those thoughts were out of his head he started to consider the Americans offer.

They say in silence for a while until England spoke up. "And where will we get troops?" America thought for a moment. "I had Tony deal with that. I've also had him construct an island in the shape of the original 13 colonies. You'd be amazed by everything the guy can do. He's got the cities down to the exact detail." England stared at him wide eyed. America couldn't tell if he was shocked or amazed.

"So are you in?" England blinked a few times thinking it all over again. HE sighed then looked the American in the eyes. "Alright. I'll play your silly little game." America was practically jumping in his seat with excitement.

"Awesome! This is going to be great!" He laughed then stood up. "Alright Iggy. You have a day to prepare yourself. We will meet up here on Saturday at 1:00pm." His smile got even bigger. "I'll see you then, kay? " England could help but return the smile. "I'll be here."

England spent the whole next day trying to remember all the tactics he and America had used during the War of Independence. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Tomorrow he'd be putting back on the uniform he had tried so hard to leave in the past. He frowned slightly and stood up from his desk and walked over to his closet. The Brit hesitated for a moment before opening the door and rummaging through all the stuff inside.

Finally he pulled out what he had been looking for. A large chest that looked warn form the years. He unlocked it and opened it up looking through it. It was packed to the rim with things from the past, photos, guns, a captain's hat, ECT. He pulled out what he had been looking for it had been neatly folded on the bottom with all his military journals from the time next to it. A long red coat. He grimaced at the site of it, sadly remembering even more vividly all the horrible things that happened when he wore this. He looked over the rest of the uniform. Sure that America would provide one he sighed again folding it neatly and putting it back in its place. He then took out the journals and brought them to his desk. He set them down then sat down in his chair putting his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" He wondered out loud. "What if I break down again?" England shook these thoughts out of his head. "No. I'm going to treat this like a real war." He looked up determined. "And I will win."

America was sprawled out on the couch reading a book on the tactics used by both sides during the Revolutionary War. He looked up as Tony walked in.

"Dude, did you finish already?" Tony nodded happy his favor to his food supplier was done. He then sat down to play video games.

America went back to reading. He had been since he woke up. Even Tony was amazed at his concentration. So far he had finished five books on the war and all his journals. He closed the book finishing it (that makes 6) and looked at Tony.

"Hey. You wanna go get a burger?"

"Sure." Tony paused the game as America put the book down and stood up.

"McDonalds?"

"No duh." This mutual love of BigMacs kept the friends closer than any alien and country had ever been.

England took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. It was already 11:00pm. HE set his book down and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

America and Tony got home a while later discussing the newest _Kingdom Hearts_ game. America laughed at a point Tony made when he noticed his forgotten book. He sighed and picked it up putting back in its place on the bookshelf.

"Well I better get to bed. Night." Tony sat back down and resumed his video game.

"Night." America walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed quickly falling asleep.

England was not as lucky. His dreams were pledged with nightmares and his sleep was restless when he wasn't dreaming. He woke up for the umpteenth time and he just stared at the ceiling. _Why the hell did I accept his deal? I'm an idiot...I should have known this would happen. _ He laid there hoping for a peaceful sleep to come over him. And finally it did


End file.
